marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Fantastic Four Vol 1 3
Into the Negative Zone, Pt. 2 Script Dr. Richards, Dr. Storm, Dr. Klaw, Dr. Elder, and Dr. Lumpkin are all in a huge lab in the Baxter Building. A purple vortex has opened up, after the teleportation machine malfunctioned. They are about to pilot a H.E.R.B.I.E. Drone into the vortex. REED: Wait! Everyone stops and looks at Reed. REED: Where on Earth is Victor Van Damme?! We cut to the airport. Victor Van Damme is just about to take a flight back to Latveria. He's decided to take a vacation day... or week... or something. VICTOR thoughts: Who cares if I get fired... it's not like the whole Baxter Building will be destroyed without me there for a day or two... Back at the Baxter Building, Dr. Harvey Elder notices that the whole room is shifting, and the vortex seems to be pulling everything in. HARVEY: M-M-Mr. Richards, sir! Th-th-the... the building! It's gonna... IMPLODE! REED: Everyone! Out of the building! Go! Go! Everyone runs out of the room, but Reed is suddenly pulled into the vortex. SUSAN: REED! Susan takes the computer and runs. Outside the building, she sits down on the bench and opens the laptop up. SUSAN: Okay, Herb... you can do this. Susan opens up the program, and sees on the drone's camera that the entire lab is being destroyed and sucked into the vortex. Susan looks up, only to see the entire Baxter Building implode on itself, just like Elder said. SUSAN: Oh, God, Elder... why do you have to be right all the time... Susan looks back to the laptop and sees that the drone survived, and is on the other side of the portal. SUSAN: Oh my God... oh my GOD! Susan begins to remote control the drone, and sees that the vortex has closed. SUSAN: No! Several soldiers in strange uniforms arrive, followed by a man in a long black trench coat, with a patch over his eye. FURY: Susan. Susan Storm. I see you're in quite the situation here. We understand Reed Richards and company were trying to build a teleporter. It seems it backfired, didn't it? SUSAN: Uh... yes... FURY: Well, we've seen some of Reed's work... SUSAN: You have? FURY: We see everything. And we know he was trying to reach a place known as the Negative Zone. Theoretically, the Negative Zone is a part of space where every particle is negatively charged. It's somewhere out there in the endless universe... and it's apparently insane. SUSAN: How do you know about this? FURY: A Russian space project from not too long ago. An astronaut was sent up into space. His ship missed Mars... by a LOT. He left our solar system. Luckily, four people were originally meant to go on the ship, but only he was able to, and so he had a surplus of oxygen up there. He reached the Negative Zone, and somehow made it back alive. Susan is shocked. SUSAN: But that... that should be IMPOSSIBLE! FURY: Russians are nuts, Ms. Storm. Whether they made it up or not, we don't know. But it seems Reed is now trapped in the Negative Zone. And that's bad. But we can get him out. SUSAN: How? FURY: Come with me... TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Dr. Reed Richards' *'Dr. Susan Storm' *'Dr. Victor VanDamme' *'Dr. Harvey Elder' *'Dr. Ulysses Klaw' *'Dr. William Lumpkin' *'Director Nick Fury' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs